Newserator
Newserator is the 4th episode in Talking Friends. Synopsis Tom gets Ben to build a news-making machine to make their news show more exciting. Why settle for the same old boring news when you can make your own?! Unfortunately for our Talking Friends, the Newserator 3000 wants to make them the lead story! Plot The episode begins in Tom and Ben's news station. Tom and Ben are seated at the reporting desk, attentively watching a small TV screen showing another news report about Kid Katdashian's divorce. The camera zooms in on the two, and they realize that they are on air. Hastily shoving the TV off the desk, Tom takes out his note cards and begins the report, only to be discouraged shortly after by the fact that there is no top story that they could report, and the music fades while Ben snickers and whirls in his chair. They go off air, and Tom laments about how there was nothing here that they could report and that nobody would watch their station. After a reference to Rupert Murdoch by Ben, Tom advises Ben that he should create something that creates news. Outside, Ben unveils a machine similar to a security camera with metal claws mounted on a barrel. Tom implores why it looks like a camera, and Ben, saying that it makes new stories, demonstrates by activating it. After scanning the area, the Newserator grabs some nearby trash cans, molds a metal pan out of them, and places Pierre, who was playing video games outside, inside it. Then, he flings the pan, along with Pierre, into downtown Nowheresville, printing a report paper for Tom, who began a report. After a huge success with the first report of an alien parrot, Tom and Ben stroll to their news station, cheering about their victory. However, they are shortly interfered with the Newserator, who has another report paper. Sitting at the desk, Tom and Ben report the news, with the screen mounted below displaying two cars toppled on each other on a highway. Shortly into the report, Ben looks at the screen and acknowledges that those are their own cars on the highway, and hastily exits the newsroom. Tom, feeling uncomfortable, quickly makes an excuse and leaves, also. The two investigate outside, and notice car tracks in the dirt. The Newserator comes back, rubbing his claws. Ben tries to get the robot under control but it hands him another paper before he could do anything. Tom previews the paper and reads it aloud and then screams when he realises the robot was creating a tornado in the trailer park. The robot spun around the area, ripping apart a barrel that Ginger had jumped in for shelter, before stopping near Tom and Ben. Ben states that they would become the wrong kind of famous as they backed off from the dangerous machine. The Newserator pulls out another report sheet, and reads it aloud, accusing Tom and Ben for making fake news, before he said that they made him do it. Tom and Ben attack the robot, only to be grabbed by its claws. The Newserator, while stating the freedom of the press, hurl Tom and Ben into the dirt, then raising his arms up in victory. He is shortly encountered by Pierre, who has come back from downtown, this time holding a tomato from the festival. With desire for revenge and silent precision in his eyes, Pierre hurls the tomato directly at the robot's deactivate button mounted on its barrel, shutting it off completely. Then he stomps back to his video game console, calling the reporters "noobs" and going back to his game. Ginger then asks Tom if they were on the news, and Tom ignores him, covering the camera with his paw. Characters * Tom * Ben * Ginger * Pierre * Gina * The Hand * Newserator 3000 Trivia * Rupert Murdoch is mentioned by Ben in this episode. This reference is strangely appropriate because Murdoch was responsible for founding a news media company called News Corp. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends - Season 1 episodes